


You're Amazing Just The Way You Are

by canyousonicmedoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousonicmedoctor/pseuds/canyousonicmedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, on the other hand, has gone slightly pale, not sure why he feels a slight panic rise up in his stomach. What he does know is that there is absolutely no way on earth that he’s going to let Alex Kingston’s wonderful, magic hair be altered in any way possible. No, everything is supposed to be perfect for today.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Amazing Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr for the Mattex Fic Exchange  
> Title from Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are"

Matt’s stomach is in knots as he pushes through the doors of the studio. One thought had woken him up this morning and spurred him to wake up with a grin and a little extra spring in his step. Alex is back.

Today is the first day of filming for the season seven finale and it’s also Alex’s first day back on set. Matt had definitely not been looking forward to today since he got the shooting schedule two months ago (so what if he was, it is Alex Kingston after all).

He had hoped to catch Alex last night when her flight came in, texting her yesterday afternoon to see if she could pop by his for dinner. He’d wanted to tell her then.

Unfortunately, her flight had been delayed (just his luck of course). So Matt spent the evening trying not to think about the following day too much, and failing miserably.  
  
He was just far too excited and ,at the same time, terrified to see Alex again after she had been off set for four months. He missed her being around. Without her, there was no one to really joke and flirt with (Jenna is much too reserved to flirt with him like Alex does and not definitely too reserved to play jokes on like he did with Kazza). He missed being able to make her laugh by accidentally (purposely) being clumsy. He especially missed tugging on her blond curls just to watch then magically bounce back into place. He missed everything about her, from her sparkling green eyes to her adorably small hands. And today he was going to tell her why.  
  
Matt’s eyes scan the room as he walks through the studio doors, looking for the familiar head of curls that could catch his eye from a mile away (how could he even go about missing something like that if he tried?). He hasn’t quite figured out how he’s going to tell Alex that he’s mad about her, but be wants to find her before his loses his admittedly, but only to himself, fragile nerve. Besides, he’s always been fairly good at thinking on his feet.  
  
Matt sees Jenna sitting off to the side, sipping a steaming styrofoam cup of tea. He wanders over to her, a frown of concentration as he continues to peruse the studio, not wanting to give up his search for Alex. Jenna’s attention is focused on the book in her lap and she jumps slightly when he sinks down into a chair next to her.  
  
“Have you seen Alex yet?” He doesn’t exactly look at her as he speaks, unable to stop himself from looking around the room and growing increasingly frustrated as he doesn’t see her. When he doesn’t see the mass of wild curls, he turns his attention to the petite brunette next to him.  
  
Jenna glances up at him with a half smirk on her face. “Well hello an good morning to you Mr. Eager.” She turns her attention back to her book before answering his question. “She’s in hair and makeup already.” Matt’s frown deepens a bit. Usually Alex is out saying hello to everyone she hasn’t seen for months since her last stint on set.  
  
“They had to start on her early,” Jenna shrugs, eventually turning to look up at Matt. “Her hair is going to take a good while,” she chuckles and he doesn’t quite get the joke. She must see the confusion that crosses his face. “Didn’t you hear?”  
  
“No, I didn’t. What are you on about?” Matt looks at Jenna like she’s gone a bit mad. Alex’s hair already took plenty of time as it is. What more could they be doing to it?  
  
“Steven decided he wanted Alex’s hair straightened for the finale,” she explains to him animatedly. “Something about her hair being ‘too damn recognisable’,” she continues, using air quotes. “His words, not mine,” she informs him when Matt looks at her with what he’s sure is a suitably shocked expression. “I can’t wait to see her hair like that,” she admits with an excited smile. “I bet it will look brilliant,” she beams with the enthusiasm only another girl would have about something like hair.  
  
Matt, on the other hand, has gone slightly pale, not sure why he feels a slight panic rise up in his stomach. What he does know is that there is absolutely no way on earth that he’s going to let Alex Kingston’s wonderful, magic hair be altered in any way possible. No, everything is supposed to be perfect for today.  
  
The only thing on Matt’s mind after hearing the news is to get away from Jenna and find Alex. He’s not sure how he’s going to stop Steven from straightening her hair, the man is Scottish for gods sakes, but he needs to try.  
  
Jenna is still talking, having moved onto a different subject and chatting away about something Matt wouldn’t have been able to focus on if he wanted to. Interrupting her mid-sentence, he stammers out “Uh sorry, but I, um, I need to go check on this…thing.”  
  
Matt knows it’s a lame excuse, if it can even be called an excuse in the first place. It’s all he could come up with at the moment before he is off, walking towards the hair and makeup trailer. Every ounce of strength and self control he posses goes into keeping his pace unhurried and casual. He manages to do so for about ten seconds for he is half jogging across the set in his haste to get to her. People were turning to stare at him and he couldn’t care less. The only thing he cared about at the moment was a certain woman with wild hair and green eyes that cut right through him every time she turned her attention to him.  
  
Barely even pausing to open the door, Matt bursts into the trailer and looks around for the head of hair he has always associated with Alex. He hoped she hadn’t already had her curls massacred before he managed to get there. Just as he was about to yell in frustration, Alex walks out from the bathroom with a robe over her costume and be beautiful ringlets framing her face he lets out a sigh of relief at seeing curls instead of unnaturally straight hair.  
  
Alex jumps when she sees him standing there. “Matt! Darling you scared me. What are you doing in here?” He had a different trailer do he didn’t really have a proper excuse to be there.  
  
He fumbles for for words for a second before just plain blurting out, “Your hair!”  
  
She looks at him curiously. “Are you alright, Matt?” He probably does look a bit panicked, eyes wide and slightly out of breath. “Why would you be concerned with my hair, of all things?” Her hand is raised subconsciously to fluff the mass around her shoulders and his eyes follow the movement greedily.  
  
“It’s just…” oh bugger it all, he has no clue where he’s going with this. She’s sure to have seen him burst in or at least heard the door slam, so it’s not as though he can really just play it off casual now. And in all honestly, he really isn’t all that great with thinking on his feet.  
  
“Say something, darling, you look horribly flustered about it,” Alex insists with a smirk. He didn’t know what to say and how the hell is he supposed to have normal brain function when she’s smirking at him like she has a naughty little secret running around in her mind and this was not how today was supposed to go and shit why did he care so much about her bloody hair??  
  
“Because-jenna-told-me-steven-wanted-your-hair-straightened.” The words come out in one big rush without Matt pausing for breath. It only served to make Alex furrow her brow and look at him like there is a very high chance that he’s lost the plot. He might have or at least is on his way there. The day is still young.  
  
“Why would you care so much about my hair being straightened,” Alex reiterates her previous question. Even in his agitated state, a part of Matt’s brain still has enough abilities to notice how adorable Alex looks when she’s confused. ‘No, wait,focus Matt,’ he chastises himself. ‘Alex thinks you’re completely mental and she needs to know why before today all goes to hell.’  
  
“Because…” He begins, but trails off because apparently he has lost all powers of speech today. “Because,” he tries again, a bit firmer this time. “I didn’t want anything to be different about you today. Especially not your hair because it is so singularly you. I want your wild, distracting curls to be framing your face and everything about you to be absolutely one hundred percent you, today.” He knows he’s probably not making much sense, but just being around Alex after so long (along with the added distraction of the hair straightener sitting menacingly on the vanity off to the side) has reduced him to an incoherent mess.  
“What on earth makes today any different from any other day?” She looks incredulous, like she has no clue what to make of him like this.  
  
Alex’s confusion only making him more frustrated he doesn’t even thing before continuing. “Because today is the day that I need to tell you how I feel before I bloody explode!” Matt huffs and flails his arm about as if that will explain everything. This is so not going according to plan at all. Okay, so there hadn’t actually been a plan, but he likes to think of there had been one, it would have gone better than this. At least in his head.  
  
“How you feel about my hair?” Alex’s expression has changed from confusion to bewilderment and Matt doesn’t know why she doesn’t understand what he’s trying to say. He sighs, passing a hand over his face and trying to reign himself in because he is definitely going to need at least some sense to keep from completely fucking up this encounter.  
  
“How I feel about you, you daft woman,” he finally manages to get out. Maybe it sounded more eloquent in his head, but at least he said it and now it’s out in the open and shit he should be looking at Alex now but he can’t seem to force himself to turn around and see her pitying expression because why the hell would she even consider him when she’s so far out of his league and he-  
  
“What?” Alex’s question interrupts his panicked inner babbling. She sounds cautious and even more confused than before. Probably just doesn’t want to upset him with rejection.  
  
“Alex,” he hesitates for moment but what does it matter because she already knows so he might as well say what he had spent the entire night going over in his head. If he could only unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth, he might be able to explain himself.  
  
“Alex Kingston, you have to be one of the single most oblivious people I have ever met if you haven’t caught on to the fact that I have been in love with you for the past two bloody years.” She tries to interrupt him but he’s only got enough nerve to get all of this out in one go. “Please Alex, let me finish,” he begs her, his eyes pleading.  
  
“I only realized it after Kaz and Arthur left. I mean I suppose I’ve always sort of known it because I’ve been attracted to you ever since I met you. Honestly, how could I not be?” He laughs once before sobering bam up and continuing his speech. “But seeing them go made me realize that even if my best mates aren’t here, I’m okay. Sure, I miss them like hell but I can keep doing this with another person helping me. But if you had to leave for good, I don’t think I could keep on this. You don’t know how much I look forward to the times when you’re on set.”  
  
At this point he’s pacing back and forth through the small trailer with Alex watching him but he knows if he looks into her eyes for a second he’d forget everything he’s trying to say.  
  
“Everything is so much brighter when you’re around. I can’t imagine not seeing you traipse around set and laughing and flirting and make everyone fall under your charms without even having the faintest clue you’re doing it. So, I thought why that is and then I know what I’ve really known all along, but I was too afraid to admit it to myself. Afraid because why would you even think of me like that? You with your magnificent hair and sexy, throaty laugh and a smile that radiates sunshine on the cloudiest of English days and a naughty smirk that just screams for me to snog you until neither one of us can hardly breathe. Why would you want me?” He pauses for a deep breath and looks Alex dead in the eye before saying one last thing to finish his confession. “I’m in love with you, completely and irrevocably. And I have been since the first day I met you.”  
  
In Matt’s dazed mind (because honestly he should have thought this through so much better), he can’t read Alex’s expression at all. Instead, he just laughs once or twice humorlessly, taking her shocked silence for the rejection he had anticipated before he even got on set today.  
  
He drops to the nearest chair and rests his head in his hands, unable to bear looking at her anymore. Now when it’s so plain he’s screwed up everything. “And now I’ve gone and ruined our working relationship because I can’t keep my stupid feelings to myself.”  
  
“Matt,” Alex’s commanding tone makes Matt’s head snap up. She must have moved while he was hiding his face in mortification because she’s standing directly in front of him with her hands on her hips and a fierce expression in her eyes. He prepares himself mentally for the gentle ‘I’m sorry but…’ That she is about to bestow on him for sure.  
  
What he doesn’t expect her to day is, “You haven’t ruined anything, you impossible man.” And he certainly doesn’t expect there to be a smile on her face and god help him because is she actually saying what he thinks she is?  
  
Apparently she is because in the next moment she takes his face in her hands and slants his lips over his. He sits there in shock for a moment because as happy as he is, he hadn’t thought that she would say yes but then it sinks in that Alex Kingston is kissing him for real, not because the script calls for it and he surges into action.  
  
Matt wraps one arm around her waist to pull h down onto his land and his other hand flies up to to bury itself in the beautiful curls that spurred him to tell her how he feels, even if it wasn’t how he pictured it going in the slightest. Alex certainly doesn’t seem to mind. When Alex pulls away, Matt is breathless and can’t keep himself from ginning like a madman. He doesn’t let her go far and presses their foreheads together do he can just stare at her while he catches his breath. “So, I didn’t just completely scare you off with my mad ramblings?”  
  
Alex rolls her eyes in response, but the action is negated by the fact that she has a matching grin on her face. “I probably would have been scared,” she admits. “If I didn’t feel the same way.” She shakes her head and Matts eyes are immediately drawn back to the way her curls bounce with the simple movement. He’ll have to remember to thank Jenna later, after all she is the one that practically sent him away to ind Alex in the first place, but right now he has the woman he loves (and who loves him right back!) on his all and he has three years of time to make up for.  
  
Seeming to follow Matt’s train of thought, Alex bends her head and kisses him again, this time with a distinct hunger that he whole-heartedly reciprocates. When his tongue snakes out to brush against her lips, she wastes no time in opening her mouth for him. She tasted like tea and honey and something that he wouldn’t have been able to name if he tried. It’s intoxicating and he clings to her for dear life as his whole  
world becomes cantered on this moment with her. The way she tastes, smells, feels pressed against him. He never wants to be anywhere else.  
  
Alex moves to straddle Matt’s lap and he can feel his trouser tightening (becauseAlex, his Alex, Simon him and he he has waited for this moment for so long). He wraps his tongue around hers and she lets out a moan than goes straight to his core and fuels the fire under his skin.  
  
Just then, he hears a voice calling Alex from the other end of the trailer. She makes a frustrated whimpering noise that he would have found absolutely adorable if not for the reason being that something is interrupting this moment and moves to stand up. She looks at him with unbridled desire in her eyes that makes his breath hitch and practically growls out the word, “Later.”  
  
With that promise in his mind, he stands up and pulls her to him once more to press his lips to hers with a gentle kiss that says everything he hadn’t been able to before. He nods his head and agrees and goes to exit before turning around with the grin back on his face.  
  
“Alex,” he calls softly to get her attention. “I love you,” he repeats once more just because he can.  
  
She crosses back over to him and kisses him one last time before she softly chuckles “I love you too,” and pushes him out of the trailer so they can finish doing whatever it is they need to do before shooting starts.  
  
And at this point, Matt doesn’t really mind what she does to her hair anymore.

 


End file.
